1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a double doormat including an upper mat and a lower mat, and more particularly, to a double doormat in which foreign substances, such as dirt on shoes, are accommodated in a space between an upper mat and a lower mat such that an area around an entrance is clean, a cleaning cycle is extended by making the space where the foreign substances are accommodated big, and the accommodated foreign substances are prevented from contaminating an area around the double doormat by escaping upward from the upper mat due to an impact of dusting the shoes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a doormat placed in front of a front door is used by a person to dust foreign substances, such as sand or dust, from bottoms of shoes to prevent the foreign substances from entering a house.
A conventional example of a doormat 100 is disclosed in KR 10-1461443 and is shown in FIGS. 1 through 3.
The doormat 100 is manufactured by cutting and planting nylon fibers in lengths of 1 to 5 mm, and includes a base 160 forming a bottom surface, a base fabric 150 disposed on the base 160, an adhesive 140 disposed on a top surface of the base fabric 150, flocking piles 110 that are planted to the base fabric 150 by using the adhesive 140, and an edge portion 130 formed of an aluminum molding material and around side and lower edges of the base 160.
Since the doormat 100 having such a structure includes the planted flocking piles 110, an area stepped by a person is immediately restored to the original state, and foreign substrates 170 attached to a bottom of a shoe may be easily removed.
However, as shown in FIG. 3, the foreign substrates 170 removed from the shoe are trapped between the flocking files 110 or exposed over surfaces of the flocking piles 110 and thus not only an external appearance of the doormat 100 is not good but also the doormat 100 needs to be frequently cleaned. In addition, dust may rise when people step on the doormat 100.
Also, it is cumbersome to clean the foreign substrates 170 trapped between the flocking piles 110 of the doormat 100.